Soaring
by lthisss
Summary: Brice moves back with her father, Alan Bradley, after living a rough life with her mother and stepfather and having strange dreams about the Grid and the Flynns.  When she runs into Sam will she be able to help save his father?  Sam/OC pai


Her legs were burning as she sprinted through the crowded waterfront of L.A. She was dodging people jumping over pets while trying to figure out where the hell she was and she left her motorcycle. The cops weren't far behind her and she was hoping that the crowds would slow them down. Brice couldn't afford to get caught after only being back in the city for a week. After catching site of a familiar restaurant towards her left she realized with relief that her motorcycle was only a short distance away. Her feet were throbbing from running in her worn dark down brown leather riding boots. The rest of her outfit, while very comfortable, wasn't really made for a quick getaway in tight faded navy skinny jeans a loose grey tank and a dark charcoal grey jacket. She didn't dress for a getaway because she didn't plan on getting caught, but that all changed with that stupid kid. She just planned on messing with Dillinger's fancy sports car a little, not so that he would get in an accident or anything, but just so that he would be missing some essential parts – like the whole front seat. She'd barley been back to the city and she already couldn't stand the guy. After many failed attempts to ask her out and demeaning comments directed towards her, she finally got sick of it and decided to send him a message. Everything would have been fine until some little kid of one of the employees of ENCOM drew attention to her in the private parking garage and she had to bust out of there before the security guards of ENCOM and the police could catch her. Maybe that message was a little too dramatic, but Brice has never been a fan of cocky male chauvinistic tech millionaires. In fact, she has never been a fan of guys much at all, besides her best friend from back home at least. Ryan was the only guy who was genuinely a good person and actually proved that she could trust him. Her stepfather was a complete asshole and most of her ex-boyfriends turned out to be complete jerks. Her father, Alan Bradley, wasn't really present in her life until she came back to live with him 2 weeks ago. Her mother divorced him when she was very young and she could barely remember him. He always sent letters and tried to call but Brice didn't want to have much communication with him after she learned he had cheated on her mother. While she wasn't the biggest fan of her dad, she also didn't support her mother too much. Her mother was the complete opposite of Brice and had married an awful man. That was the main reason, well one of the main reasons, why Brice left her hometown of Hermosa Beach on the coast of southern California. Her mom was used to Brice getting her hands dirty back at home and having to deal with an innocent record with the law, but she wasn't sure how Alan would react if she got caught.

If possible her feet pounded even harder on the ground and she could feel her leg muscles straining as she got closer and closer to her escape. All of the sudden she bumped into, or more like crashed into, a young guy in a suit and he hit the ground first with his arms around her as if he caught her. Brice barely even looked at the guys face as she pushed herself up gave a quick apology and got back into a sprint. That little mishap was definitely going to slow her down. And now she could feel some uncomfortable scrapes on her side and had the wind knocked out of her a little. She would've tried to help the guy if she had the time. As she finally passed the restaurant she risked a look back and didn't see any of the cops following her anymore, just crowds of people. Maybe they stopped to help the guy out or they lost her, but she didn't want to talk the chance as she ran the rest of the short way to her bike and sped away to her dad's apartment.

Sam was walking pretty slowly along the waterfront after a long day at ENCOM with his hands in his suit pants pockets. That was the number one thing he hated about his job. The suits. He wished he could go back to his old clothes of tshirts jeans and hoodies but you couldn't run that kind of company looking like a slob in his late twenties. It had been 3 months since he and Quorra had left the grid and his dad behind. Three long months of getting the company back under the Flynn name and placing Allan in charge. Even though Sam wasn't a huge fan of corporate work he knew this was all for the best. He owed it to his dad. Just as he always did when he thought about the grid or his dad he felt a pang in his chest and a drop in his stomach. He loosened his tie and slowly shook his head trying to ride his depressing thoughts and looked up at the sun. It was perfect weather on a mid September day, just what he needed to clear his head. Sam's quiet moment didn't last long as he heard shouting voices and commotion ahead. He looked over and saw a short girl running – no sprinting – away from two cops who were yelling at other people on the waterfront to try and stop her. Her jacket was failing behind her as was her very long light strawberry blonde hair. She was swiftly dodging in and out of the crowd expertly as if she had run from the cops many times before. Sam noticed her motorcycle boots and cringed – he knew how much it sucked if you actually had to make a quick getaway and run in them. He could make out her bright green eyes all the way from where he was standing and also could tell she looked pretty toned for a girl. Couldn't blame him for being a guy and checking out a girl who was doing what he used to do on a regular basis. He was so fixated on her that he didn't realize how close he was, and how in the way he was to her, when she turned her head to sneak a glance at the cops and hurled into him. His arms instinctively wrapped around hers and she fell on top of him and he got a good look at her. She was a lot more beautiful up close. He could smell he salt air on her and something like car grease before she quickly pushed herself up without even looking at him and saying a quick sorry before continuing her sprint. He could tell she was worried the incident would slow her down, and wanting to help her out he faked being hurt as the cops came up to him.

"Are you alright sir, oh I mean Mr. Flynn?" One of the cops asked kneeling down out of breath. It wasn't a surprise he noticed who Sam was, he quickly had become pretty famous by taking back over the company.

Sam going along with the act started to gasp and cough and blurted out, "Winded!" Trying to get the point across the he got the wind knocked out of him. He coughed and turned his head to the side to see where the girl was and noticed through the crowd she had slowed and was looking back to see what was going on. He then saw her quickly turn and hop on a motorcycle, speeding away from the scene. Seeing as she got away he got up ad dusted himself off giving the cops a small smile, trying to show he was fine now.

"I'm very sorry about that sir, if we ever see that young lady again we will make sure she receives the correct punishment," the second cop said in a stern voice.

Sam tried not to scowl at the cop and said, "That won't be necessary boys, no

harm no fowl, I'm fine," Before turning to walk away he realized he could find out some info on her and asked, "Do you know who she was by any chance?"

"No sir, but she was found in the ENCOM parking lot trying to dismember Mr. Dillinger's car," The cop replied.

Sam held in a smirk and instead showed interest and confusion on his face. He walked away his eyebrows knit together and said, "Huh. Well thanks guys, and let her off easy hmm?" He clapped his hand against the cop's arm and turned to walk back to his motorcycle deep in thought. Who the hell was this girl and why was she messing with Dillinger's car? She was gaining points by the minute, Sam was not a huge fan of Dillinger to say the least. He had caused the most problems when Sam took possession of the company and was constantly annoying or difficult. He didn't agree with any of the old Flynn policies and just wanted to make money and make it fast.

His thoughts drifted back to the short blonde girl and thinking about it she looked a little familiar, something about her eyes. They were so distinct and so familiar, bright green on the outside with speckles of what looked like gold around the iris.

Holy crap. Sam stopped in his tracks when realization smacked him in the face. She had Alan's eyes. Completely identical. She was Alan's daughter. He remembered Alan mentioning his daughter would finally be coming to move back with him after living with his bitchy ex-wife for years. Alan was so excited about it an had been for the past week. Her mom dragged her out of her father's house shortly before Alan took Sam under his roof, so Sam never really got to know her. After watching Alan try to fight so hard for his daughter back while the mother tried to stop any kind of communication between them, Sam grew a strong dislike for Alan's ex. Any father who fought that hard for their child deserved them. Sam's face relaxed a little as he chuckled to himself and thought, who knew Alan could have such a good looking daughter, or better yet, a daughter who seemed to know how to get in trouble and how to get out of it? For the first time in three months his mind was not focused on the grid, work, or his dad, but Alan's mysterious daughter. Sam quickly walked the rest of the way to his motorcycle and strapped on speeding off to his apartment to talk to Quorra about all his and then go to Allan to find some answers and hopefully see her again.


End file.
